


This is not Shakespeare.

by seiraswriting



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy Has Feelings, City of Light (The 100), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Bellamy, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy, The 100 S3, Worried Bellamy, the 100 fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiraswriting/pseuds/seiraswriting
Summary: Set at the end of S3, right before they take A.L.I.E. down; reader chooses to take the chip to ensure Bellamy doesn't get hurt. Bellamy and reader are in a pre-established relationship but reader has doubts about whether Bellamy feels something for Clarke too.





	This is not Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:**

> 〰️A/N: Look at me exploring POVs and shit. Feedback is: the best shit ever and it's also free to give so... pls? Requests are: open.

**2nd POV**

The atmosphere of the throne's room is tense; Clarke has been tied up to a chair to prevent her from escaping, two warriors guarding the main entrance while Jaha and Abbie discuss their next move. Suddenly, the door opens and a third guard comes in pushing someone in front of him: you.

\- "Y/N/N? No!" –Clarke yells looking at surprised to see you there too- "What are you doing here."

Jaha turns around and nods to the guard, who leaves you in the middle of the room as Jaha approaches you; your hands have been tied and you have been strapped from all your weapons, but everyone knows better than to just set your hands free; even without arms, you are a potential threat.

\- "I'm glad you could finally join us, Y/N." –Allie walks up to you, the way she carries herself is so different from what you used to.

\- "Oh, my pleasure." –you mockingly answer, rolling your eyes.

\- "What was your plan exactly?" –Jaha questions you as he paces the room calmly- "You thought you could come up here unnoticed and then... what?"

\- "I'm only here to make sure you don't hurt Clarke. I didn't necessarily have a plan."

\- "You've joined us just in time to witness this."

Abbie approaches Clarke with a scalpel as you try to move towards them but you are quickly forced back by one of the guards who was previously at the door.

\- "Don't hurt her." –you plead Abbie, who turns around with a smile on her face.

\- "We won't on one condition." –Jaha faces you.

\- "I don't know the password and we are not taking the chip."

You knew that was the wrong answer, but you didn't have any other.

\- "Please, mom..." –she begged as Abbie raised the scalpel towards her upper-chest- "Don't let them do this."

\- "I'm not letting them do this. I'm doing it. What's the passphrase, Clarke?"

Clarke didn't answer, her eyes flickering through every millimeter of her mom's expression as she rose the scalpel and slowly stabbed Clarke right below her collarbone as she let out a yell in pain and took deep breaths. You looked at Jaha and Ontari, both sporting pleased smiles on their faces as if they enjoyed seeing this.

\- "Mom, this isn't you." –Clarke finally spoke while Abbie held a cloth to her wound to stop the bleeding- "I know you're in there. Please."

\- "What's the passphrase?"

Abbie asked again, her voice lacked emotion. You looked at Clarke, she stood still and you knew she wouldn't give it away, even if she died right there, as a tear feel down her cheek. Avvie repeated the operation, making a small stab wound under Clarke's left collarbone, the same way she did the first one. Clarke didn't hold back this time as she was already crying, but you knew it wasn't for the pain, but for losing her mom.  _There must be something I can do_  – you thought to yourself, looking around.

\- "It can stop, Clarke." –Jaha approached them, arms crossed over his chest- "Just tell us what we need to know."

\- "I told you this wouldn't work." –Abbie looked behind her to talk with nobody- "She's not going to tell us, she'll die before that."

\- "But will she let someone else die?" –Jaha turned to look at you.

\- "Oh, she better let me die."

\- "Start with Bellamy Blake."

\- "Wait!" –you yell, unable to stop yourself; there's no way they are putting their filthy hands on him.

\- "Yes?" –Jaha turns to you, a pleased smile on his face that you fail to comprehend.

\- "Leave Bellamy out of this."

\- "We need the password."

\- "And I need A.L.I.E. gone but you don't see me whining about it, do you?"

\- "She's making us waste time."

\- "Bring both Blake siblings."

\- "No, no! Wait!" –you shake your head, trying to think of something- "I'm here, why don't you use me?"

\- "Y/N shut up!"

\- "I'm not leaving Bellamy's life in your hands, I almost lost him last time."

While you go back and forth with Clarke, Jaha and Abby seem to be having a conversation of their own that you both are oblivious to; that is, until Abby moves next to you with the scalpel.

\- "Since torturing Clarke isn't working, we'll try with you." –Abbie states as she raises the instrument in front of you.

\- "Then, we'll bring Bellamy if you don't..."

\- "I'll take the chip." –you don't even give Jaha the opportunity to finish his statement.

\- "It's good to know we came to an understanding without the need to hurt anyone." –Jaha moves in front of you- "I believe you have one in your possession."

\- "You've had one of those all this time?" –Clarke asks with a mix of anger and annoyance in her voice.

\- "Well, turns out it will actually be helpful, don't you think?" –you look at Clarke before facing Jaha again- "It's on my left pocket, where you left it the last time."

Jaha nods and moves his hand towards your jacket's pocket to take the chip and, once he finds it, he offers it to you.

\- "Y/N/N, don't..."

Clarke panics knowing she has to do something or else you will take the chip but, at the same time, she knows there's nothing she can do; she's in no condition to fight her way out of this, nor are you and you both know it. Still, Clarke can't help but wonder why and how you let yourself be caught and brought up there.

\- "Save him." –your eyes are glued to Clarke as you take a deep breath- "Do what I couldn't."

You close your eyes and for a second everything's black and cold.  _What is this?_  You open your eyes and suddenly find yourself in the middle of a place you can't recognize, but it doesn't feel foreign either. Content and calmness overflow your body as you turn around to see a lady in a red dress looking at you.

\- "Welcome to the City of Light, Y/N." –you approach her, feeling like you already know her- "I've been waiting for you."

\- "A.L.I.E."

\- "Thank you for joining us. You're safe here."

**\--------------------**

**CLARKE'S POV**

_Great, now Y/N is gone too. Why did she have to do that?_

\- "Now it should be much easier to get the rest of them on our side." –Jaha spoke, moving away from Y/N, who had her eyes closed and a relaxed expression on her face.

\- "Or to get rid of them." –my mother answered- "Bring Bellamy Blake."

\- "No!" –I tried to get rid of the ties keeping me still- "Why!"

\- "It's tragic really." –my mom faced me- "Y/N loves Bellamy deeply..."

\- "Why are you doing this!"

\- "You love him too and..." –she walked behind Y/N, placing her hands on her shoulders- "And, for the looks of it, it seems he feels the same way about you."

\- "We'll leave it to Y/N to torture him either till you give up the passphrase or he dies by her hand."

**\----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

After fighting the Grounders on our way up on the elevator, Murphy and I ran up to the Throne room finding the door closed; we burst it open finding Clarke tied up, her mom hanging and Jaha about to hit Ontari with a metal bar on the head.

\- "Bellamy! Stop him!"

Before Jaha could move any further, I shot him in the arm, making him drop the bar and running up to him to knock him out, hitting him on the head with the butt of my rifle. Then, I moved towards Clarke, to cut her ties as she kept her eyes on Murphy, who had managed to cut the rope from which Abbie was hanging.

\- "Is she alive?" –Clarke's voice was shaking- "Is she breathing?"

\- "Yeah, she's breathing." –Murphy nodded our way.

\- "Jaha has the Flame." –she turned to me as soon as she got her answer- "Get it." –I moved to start searching Jaha as she moved to Ontari who has bleeding on the floor- "We cannot let Ontari die, we have to stop the bleeding."

\- "I got the Flame."

\- "Her pulse is weak." –she probably thought out loud as Murphy approached her- "Here, hold this to the wound."

\- "Come on, what are you gonna do?" –Murphy questioned as he did as Clarke instructed him.

\- "I need a flashlight."

\- "Here." –I handed one to her and then looked at Murphy- "First, we take out the chip, then we put in the Flame."

\- "Her pupils are unresponsive."

Clarke breathed out as she pointed the flashlight to Ontari's eyes. She let go of her and sat down, letting out a frustrated exhale.

\- "What?" –I questioned her not understanding anything- "What does that mean?"

\- "She's brain dead, she can't give us the kill code." –her voice broke- "It's over."

\- "And we're trapped here." –Murphy sat down too, looking at me as if saying 'I told you'.

As I sat back too and everything that had just happened and the adrenaline died out, I looked around.

\- "Where's Y/N?"

\- "She left before you came in."

\- "I have to find her."

\- "Bellamy..." –Clarke's worried voice made me turn around before exiting the room- "She's taken the chip, they sent her down to look for you, to bring you up here to torture you..."

\- "What? Why?"

\- "She thought she was protecting you that way."

\- "Why would she think that?"

\- "I don't know, she just said she wasn't going to leave your life on my hands again."

\- "What is that even supposed to mean?"

\- "You know she never appreciated me sending you into Mount Weather."

\- "It's what had to be done."

\- "Yeah, tell that to her when you see here." –she rose her voice at me and I could only look down really hoping I could see her again- "I'm sorry, Bellamy, I didn't mean..."

\- "What do we do now?" –I cut her off, I didn't need this right now.

\- "I don't know."

**\---------------**

**2nd POV**

At the beginning only A.L.I.E. was there but, we walked around the city, people started to show up; faces I didn't recognize and faces I recognized from Grounder's I had seen at Polis or from people of the Ark.

\- "How do you feel?" –A.L.I.E. asked me as she stopped walking.

\- "At ease." –you answered frankly- "Thank you."

She nodded and disappeared, leaving me to explore the place on my own but I wasn't afraid, I knew I was safe; I was home. Everyone around seemed to have somewhere to go, probably because they had been there longer than you, so you walked around, finding an ice-cream truck. You loved Ice-cream, so you immediately knew what you had, no, what you wanted to do; there was no 'you have to do something' here, only 'I want to do this'. Peaceful.

\- "Y/N?"

\- "Jasper!" –you greeted him as you turned around to see him, also in line for the truck.

\- "I'm so glad you finally joined us. We're going to be so happy here."

\- "I'm sure we will, starting with this ice-cream."

You laughed, Jasper laughed, and the world stopped around you as you finally felt complete.

**\----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I didn't know where Y/N came from or when she did, all I knew now was that she was chipped and trying to kill me and I couldn't bring myself to kill her. I couldn't. After a couple stumbles from both of us and being cornered to the wall, Y/N finally got me pinned to the floor.

\- "You should have taken the chip."

\- "Maybe I should... Maybe then you'd know what you mean to me and how much I love you."

I prepared myself for a pain that never fully settled: Y/N wrapped her hands around my neck and started strangling me but, suddenly, the pressure on my neck disappeared just as she blinked a couple times, as if trying to focus her vision; once she did, she looked into my eyes and at her hands, as if everything that had just happened and had been about to happen had just dawned on her; she moved away from me, drawing herself as far as she could as her back hit the wall behind her. I followed her but it was as if I wasn't even there, she kept looking at her shaking hands, her eyes wide with terror before she started sobbing.

\- "Y/N! Y/N! It's okay." –I kneeled in front of her- "You're back, it's over."

\- "I almost killed you!" –she yelled, but her voice didn't sound enraged, she sounded... terrified- "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

\- "Hey, it's okay." –I pulled her to me and ran my fingers through her hair, knowing that always calmed her down- "I got you."

\- "I wanted you to fight back..." –she pulled away to look at me- "I was hoping you'd fight back and kill me."

\- "I couldn't kill you, Y/N. I love you..."

\- "You didn't even bother fighting me back... you could have easily won me."

\- "I knew you'd come back..."

\- "You should have killed me, everything would have been so much easier now..."

\- "Why did you take the chip, Y/N, I had it under control!" –Clarke came running over to us before I could ask Y/N what she meant, worry written all over my face at her confession as Clarke's own tone was reprimanding but also concerned- "You gave up everything and for what exactly?!"

\- "I did it to save you, okay? Why can't you just let it be?"

\- "And what about you?"

\- "It's never been about me."

\- "Y/N, I don't love Bellamy the way A.L.I.E. implied and I'm sure he doesn't either."

\- "I don't know what you're talking about." –Y/N murmured as she turned her face to look at the ground.

\- "Talk to him." –Clarke looked at me before looking at her again- "I'm glad you're okay." –she moved away.

\- "I don't have time for this, we have to find everyone else and..."-she tried to raise from the floor to move away too but I caught her hand just in time.

\- "Talk to me, Y/N." –I made her turn to face me.

\- "No."

\- "What was Clarke talking about?" –I pulled her to sit next to me again.

\- "Ask her."

\- "- "What's on your mind?"

\- "I..." –she bit her lip but I knew she was about to really tell me what was really going on- "Bellamy, I can't be your second choice."

\- "Y/N, you've never been my second choice." –I quickly answered, startled by the confession- "I didn't know you had doubts about us."

\- "I've never had doubts about my feelings for you or about your feelings for me Bellamy; I just think you also have feelings for Clarke and since you didn't want to choose between us, my best guess was that at least you love her as much as you love me and I... I just can't do that."

\- "Y/N, love, listen to me." –I took her chin in my hand- "I know how it looks but it's not what you think, alright? I told Monty I didn't want to choose between you and Clarke because I knew I'd choose with my heart and not with my head."

\- "I'm too tired for this, I'm not following."

\- "I would have chosen you, Y/N; I will choose you each time over anyone else." –I caressed her cheek with my thumb.

\- "I can't tell if you're being honest or just telling me what I clearly crave to hear."

\- "I swear to you this is how I feel; I wish I could let you in my head... I'm sorry for making you feel like you are anything else than my only option. Not that I'd want any other because you're the one for me."

\- "Then..." –her voice was so clear like she was going to break any second now- "Why did you say that?"

\- "Because I knew Arkadia needed Clarke, she's my co-leader and the Grounders see her as our leader; if anything happened and I had to make the call, to choose to save you or save her, I know that for the sake of our people I'd have to choose her... but the truth is I wouldn't, I never could; I would have chosen you, I will choose you every time because I love you, because I'm fucking selfish and I'd rather die in a day with you by my side than lose you... I can't live without you."

\- "Yes, you could." –her voice was no more than a whisper now- "You lived without me for years."

\- "Our days in the Ark don't count because we hadn't met."

\- "You'd survive just fine, Bellamy."

\- "I would have not." –I stated harshly- "My body might have gotten through it, sure, but I wouldn't have survived, love." –I sighed- "I know for a fact if I lost you..." –I clenched my jaw just at the thought- "...I would have entered a vicious spiral and the only exit to that would have been taking my own..."

\- "No, no." –Y/N was quick to throw herself at me, placing her hand over my mouth, not allowing me to finish as the tears filled her eyes- "Don't you even fucking dare saying that; this is not Shakespeare, we are not becoming fucking Romeo and Juliet."

\- "If you die, I die with you." –I took her hands in mine- "I know we should be independent people and some would say I shouldn't have allowed my feelings to run this deep inside me but Y/N, the truth is there's no me without you anymore and I intend on showing you just that for the rest of our days."

\- "Bellamy..."

\- "Please, believe me, listen to me... you're the best part of me; you've helped me through my worst days and I know I haven't been good to you but I'm too selfish to let you go. Fuck! I'm an asshole for hurting you and I'm even worse for not letting you move on and for wanting you all to myself; seeing anyone else with you makes my blood boil and all I want at that moment is to hold you close and kiss you like I've never had. I can't let you leave me, I made you a promise and I'm committed to you, you're fucking stuck with me, Y/N, and I hope you like it because I'm not going anywhere."

As soon as I finished, our lips crashed together; I'm not sure if it was me or it was her, but what I know is that the kiss was raw and full of rage and accumulated tension between us: tongues fighting for dominance, teeth clashing and a lot of pulling and biting lips; had we been alone, I would have stripped her down of all her clothes right there to remind us both who we belonged to, and I'm sure she was thinking the same as we broke apart. We remained silent for a moment, I rested my forehead under her chin as she was standing taller than me for she was still sat on my lap and closed my eyes as I caught my breath.

\- "My favorite thing about Earth..." –she spoke first, making me move my head to look at her: a smile on her face as she caught her own breath, red cheeks and clear eyes looking into mine- "...is being stuck with you." –her fingers playing with my hair; everything was so familiar yet so excitingly new- "Oh, and next time try kissing me like that... I may come back to my senses much, much sooner." –she raised an eyebrow playfully at me- "We could put your aggressiveness to much better use, you know?"

\- "Lucky for you..." –I placed one of my hands on her lower back and the other on her thigh- "...we are surrounded by people right now."

\- "And lucky for you..." –she smirked down at me- "I'm sat on your lap." –she chuckled, teasing me- "Your secret's safe with me."

\- "It's been a while and I miss you." –I rose my hand to her cheek- "Promise me you won't leave me, I know we can work this out."

\- "If you promise me you'll talk about your demons with me so we can work it out together."

\- "Would you talk about yours with me?" –she nodded- "Then... I promise."

\- "Then you've got yourself a deal, love."

It felt so good hearing the familiar term fall from her lips as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around my neck before kissing me slowly. That day, I made a promise to myself as we slowly kissed: to never let Y/N go again.

**Author's Note:**

> 〰️A/N2: For those of you reading my Sweet Release series, this was one of the endings I had written for S3 before I even got to chapter 20 lol (I made a few arrangements because I liked the end and so I decided to turn it into a one-shot just because).


End file.
